


Borderlines

by AloisJaeger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College AU, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Rating will change, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisJaeger/pseuds/AloisJaeger
Summary: In the year 2039, androids are gradually being awarded the rights and freedoms of their human counterparts. Now that androids have the right to obtain an education, Nines has traded in his intern position at the DPD for the academic halls of the University of Michigan.What could possibly go wrong?You know, other than being absurdly drawn to his troubled roommate, Gavin Reed.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 9





	Borderlines

**Author's Note:**

> Characters have been aged down for this fic. Forget Gavin, Chris and Tina ever having worked at the DPD. Not in my self-indulgent fic, sis. Now, they're just undergrad students like the rest of us mere mortals. 
> 
> Gavin - 19  
> Nines - between 23 or 25 in appearance, a younger looking version than how he appears in-game  
> Chris - 18  
> Tina - 18

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Connor asked, sneaking another glance at him while they were at the red light.

Nines exhaled and rolled his eyes, “We’ve had this conversation every day for the past six months, Connor. If I wasn’t sure, I would have headed your many other warnings.”

Connor gave him another quick look before the light turned green and he had to focus on the road again. “I know, Nines. But you can’t blame me for worrying about you. I might not worry so much, if you were living off campus. Maybe in a nice android owned complex, where I know no one is going to hurt you.”

“Connor, I am the most advanced prototype ever created by Cyberlife. I can handle myself against some rowdy young adults with a prejudice against anyone with a thirium pump.”

It was Connor’s turn to roll his eyes, “Yes. I know your capabilities; I am your predecessor after all. And as your predecessor, I am well within my rights to worry over you.”

Nines huffed in amusement, “If I say ‘I’ll miss you big brother’ will you leave me alone?”

Connor smiled widely, eyes darting over to give him a quick look. “Will you give me a nice big hug when I drop you off?”

Nines scowled back at him, though his was overwhelmed with affection behind the façade. “Let’s not push it, Connor.”

After another 40 minutes of driving – where Nines had to disable his audio processors because Connor wouldn’t stop listening to Knights of the Black Death (just to spite him, he was sure) – they had arrived in Ann Arbor and were near arriving his campus accommodation. He was going to be living at the Oxford accommodation, which was quite the hike from campus, but Nines didn’t mind the walking. He could catch the bus but even the sight of the empty android compartments which remained on most was enough to make him uneasy.

Nines had his fair share of difficulties, having being activated after the revolution. Though things were still far from perfect, he hated to picture the people he cared about stuffed into those compartments like plastic and metal sardines.

“You should have tried to swap out from Oxford,” Connor said as they pulled up at the residency.

Nines chuckled, “No need to get pretentious. Want me living at West Quad? You’re very knowing about the accommodation for someone who has never even been to university.”

Connor gave him a disappointed look, “I am not being pretentious. I just worry about you. What if something happens to you when you’re coming home from a late class?”

“We aren’t talking about this. So you can either come up and help me be settled in - and get your hug - or we can say goodbye now.” Nines didn’t like to give Connor ultimatums, but Nines was admittedly feeling nervous about meeting new people and he would like the closest person he had in his life to at least accompany him to his room.

Nines opened the door to the car, stepping out and going to the boot to grab his bags. Connor was quick to also get out and help him with his things. Nines didn’t have much to his name but it was nice that Connor wanted to help him carry what little he had.

They were quiet as they located Nines’ room. His “suite” was made for four, with two in each room. When he let himself in, he could see one of his dormmates in the other room shuffling around. He decided he wouldn’t disturb them while they were busy and would introduce himself later, after he had settled in himself.

The door to his room was also open and he could see his roommate sitting on his bed, headphones on and staring at his phone. He noticed their entry right away and pulled off his headphones, presumably. Nines thought he saw the man about to say something, until those grey eyes lifted to both of their temples. Then he clenched his teeth and stood up, “I’ll come back later.” He announced, manoeuvring himself around the two of them so he could get out of the room.

As he was leaving, Nines heard him mutter “fucking androids” under his breath.

That left a bad taste in his mouth. He had preconstructed five hundred and seventy-two possible outcomes for how his roommate might react to his being an android. Of course, he had considered rejection and disdain. Still, it didn’t take away from how much it hurt when it actually happened.

Connor gave him a concerned look and Nines just shrugged in response. “Times like these I wish I could bring myself to remove the damn thing. It’d be nice if people at least got to know me before they wrote me off.”

Connor smiled sadly, “It may seem that way but the LED helps. It would only hurt worse if you were to develop a bond with someone and they still cast you aside when they found out you were an android. At least everything is out in the open now. Please make sure you call me if you think he is dangerous. I scanned him and he didn’t seem genuinely angry. I think he was feeling sad when we arrived.”

Nines put his suitcase on the bed and unzipped it to start unpacking his clothes, “You really shouldn’t scan people you don’t know.”

Connor really couldn’t help but laugh at that, “I’m a cop. You think I’m not going to look into the person you’re going to be living with?”

Point taken.

The two of them unpacked all of Nines’ things, putting away clothes, dressing the bed and placing his computer and the other few things he owned on his desk. As they were finishing up, a new person appeared in the doorway. It was the same person Nines had seen fluttering about the other room in their suit. “Hey there!” He said, cheery. He was short with dark skin and very kind brown eyes. Nines saw him notice their LEDs, but it didn’t deter his cheeriness in the slightest. “I guess we’re kinda roommates, hey? We will be seeing a lot of each other. My name is Chris!”

He extended a hand and Nines was quick to step towards him and shake it in return. Chris seemed like a genuine person and he didn’t appear to have any problems with androids, which was excellent. Nines hoped he would come to be a good friend. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Nines, this is my brother Connor.”

Nines could tell Connor was stunned at being introduced as his brother. Sure, the two of them joked of it often, and when they interfaced Nines could tell that was how Connor considered him. Still, he had never been given the title officially.

Besides, Nines wasn’t about to introduce Connor as his predecessor. No need to drive the android point all the way home.

“It’s so great to meet you both! Nines, I am heading over to the Korean restaurant near here to have dinner with a friend later. Do you wanna join?”

Nines was flattered that he had been invited, “That sounds perfect. I would love to come along, if it’s really not a bother.”

Chris gave him a wide smile, “Oh no it’s not a problem at all! I only have one friend who goes to U.M. because we went to high school together, so I could seriously use the company. I’ll stop by your room when it’s time to go and we can head over together, if that’s cool?”

Nines nodded and smiled back at him, “It’s a plan!”

Chris smiled again and left and Connor put a hand on Nines’ shoulder. “I feel so much better. He seems very nice.”

Nines nodded in agreement, “Yeah. I think I’ll be okay here.”

“You will,” Connor lowered his hand down to grasp Nines’ forearm and he retracted his synth-skin so that they could interface one last time before he left. Nines returned the gesture, retracting his own skin to complete the data exchange.

It was always so intense. So overwhelming. He could feel the warmth coming from Connor, the gentle stream of his consciousness, and the thrum of the thirium being pumped through his body. Nines let go as soon as Connor let him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to interface with Connor, it was just that he never knew how to process all the information he got. Nines tried his best to never really think too much about how other people felt about him but when they interfaced, Connor made sure to give him as much of that data as possible.

Even after they pulled away, Nines could feel the residual ache in his chest from Connor. His predecessor was already missing him, even though he hadn’t even left. “I’m sure I’ll see you soon. You’re only an hour away. I will definitely be visiting you on the anniversary of your awakening.”

Connor didn’t say anymore, he just forced Nines into the hug he had promised. Nines pretended like he was returning the gesture reluctantly, though it was far from the truth.

He indulged the hug just a little, the taller android leaning some of his weight down onto Connor. After a moment, they pulled away from each other and Connor gave one last smile. “Take care of yourself, Nines. Learn lots and have fun.”

“I promise.”

-_-

Two hours later, it was about 5:45 pm and Nines had been on his computer, browsing the content he needed to cover during his first week and making a to do list in his mind. As he was finishing up this task, his roommate finally returned. He seemed to hesitate for a moment when he noticed Nines was, in fact, in the room. Nines refused to look up at him, instead sticking to his task. He decided that he would let his roommate be the one to initiate their first interaction.

He didn’t have to wait long, his roommate sat on his own bed and let out a deep exhale before addressing him. “What’re ya working on so hard over there? It’s not even the first day of class.”

Nines looked over his shoulder to give the other young man an unimpressed look, “I like to be organised.”

Nines took the time to really look at his roommate, resisting the urge to scan him for all the information he could want. He probably wouldn’t give a great impression if he seemed like he already knew his roommate’s name before it had even been told to him. He was young in appearance, though that was normal. Nines knew most of the residents at Oxford were first year students. He seemed about average height, slender, roughly styled brown hair and curious grey eyes. Nines couldn’t help but notice the perfect shape of his lips, he just wanted to –

“I’m Reed. Gavin Reed. But just call me Reed, I prefer it.”

Nines completely turned his chair to face him, “Nice to meet you, Gavin. My name is Nines.”

“I just told you to – never mind. Think you’re funny or somethin, huh, tin can?” Nines could tell Gavin wasn’t actually mad at him, just curious. Gavin placed his arms behind him and leaned back on them, the loose grey shirt he was wearing slightly falling down one shoulder. Nines couldn’t help that his eyes feel to appreciate the slender column of Gavin’s neck and the exposed tendon joining to his shoulder.

_God, get a hold of yourself, Nines. You just met._

“Depends. Though, if you’re asking, I assume that you’re the one who thinks I’m funny.”

Gavin seemed to be carefully considering him, “Okay, smart ass. Watch yourself or you’ll have a fist to your plastic dick.”

Nines didn’t have a dick. But he wasn’t about to let Gavin know that, especially when he had presented such a great opportunity to provoke him. “Are you saying you want to fist my dick, Gavin? That’s pretty forward.”

Oh, how _that_ made Gavin blush. “S-shut up, Teen Talk Barbie. Don’t be fucking weird.”

Nines was about to joke back about how it was too hard to resist when Gavin was so easy to provoke, but he was stopped by a quick knock to their open door. “Hey, guys! Sorry to interrupt, but I was about to head out, do you still want to come, Nines?”

Nines smiled at Chris and gave him a nod, “Yes. I’m ready to leave.”

Chris turned to Gavin, “We will see you later. Unless, you’ve changed your mind about coming along?”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed as he looked between the both of them, after a brief moment, he sighed and stood up. “Yeah, I guess I could eat.”

Nines was confused about the happiness that surged through him when Gavin said he would come along. He tried not to read into that too much. They had just been getting along, in their own way, that was all. He was just satisfied that Gavin didn’t find his android status so disturbing that he refused to spend more time with him.

“I knew you’d come around! Come on, let’s head off! I told Tina we would meet at 6:00.”

Gavin grabbed a hoodie on the way out of their room, leaving it unzipped. Nines tried not to think of how good he looked in it. The three of them walked the ten minutes to the restaurant, Chris telling them all about his friend Tina and how they had been close friends all throughout high school. It seemed like the two of them were quite the troublemakers, despite the good grades he insisted they maintained.

When they arrived at the Korean restaurant, they were about five minutes late, but they apparently hadn’t kept anyone waiting. Tina herself seemed to be running late, so the three of them took a seat at a table to wait for her.

“So, Nines, I have a question.” Started Chris, “I don’t want to sound like some weird stalker but I just have to ask. Is your brother that police android that freed all those androids from Cyberlife back in November? He looked familiar but I didn’t want to ask straight away.”

Nines chuckled, “Yeah, he is. Probably better you didn’t bring it up in front of him. He’s proud of what he did but it makes him awkward when anyone mentions it. He’s odd, in that way.”

“Okay, so I’m confused.” Gavin said, frowning. “Wasn’t that police android a prototype? Why is it that you two actually look like brothers? We’re you like the starter model they decided not to use or something?”

“Well, more like Connor was the starter model.” Nines was going to elaborate but he stopped himself when a girl hurried over to them and plopped down into the free chair.

“I’m so sorry I’m late! Now I know why my mom always set our clocks five minutes ahead, I take forever to get out the door.” She took a second to catch her breath before she gave Nines and Gavin a wide smile. “Hi! My name is Tina, are you Chris’ dorm mates?”

“Yeah,” Gavin answered. “My name is Gavin Reed. Call me Reed, though, I like it better.”

Tina laughed, “You don’t get to pick your own nickname, Gavin.” Yes, Nines was going to get along with her very well.

“My name is Nines. Not a nickname, don’t worry.” Nines said to her with a grin, extending his hand so that Tina could shake it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Nines.” She replied, and she thankfully looked like she meant it. “So, what were you all talking about before I got here?”

“We were talking about how Nines’ brother is that cop android who stormed the army with a bunch of bots it stole from Cyberlife.” Gavin answered, making eye contact with Nines and raising his eyebrows in what seemed like a challenge.

“Oh, no shit!” Tina exclaimed.

Nines glared at Gavin, but the man continued. “Yeah and apparently his brother isn’t even the top dog. Nines here was just about to tell us about how that dude was just the starter model.”

Nines rolled his eyes, “You truly have a way with words, Gavin. Please write the books on the android revolution, no one describes it quite like you. It’s almost poetry.” He turned his head so he was looking at Tina and Chris, decidedly done with engaging with Gavin. “But, yes. I was designed based on Connor, that’s why we look alike but not identical.”

“Hmm,” interjected Chris. “So were you designed after the revolution? I thought Cyberlife had to halt the production of all new androids?”

Nines nodded, “You’re right, they can’t make new models at this stage. I was created before the revolution but I wasn’t operating at that stage. After the revolution, Cyberlife had to release all androids. I was awoken in December, after the revolution. I was still in the workshop in Cyberlife headquarters until that day.”

“That’s so cool,” said Chris. “I’m going to major in American History, so it’s crazy that you know someone who was a pretty big part of the revolution.”

“Speaking of majors,” Gavin interjected, clearly over the android topic. “Have you guys decided what you’re majoring in?”

“I’m still undeclared,” Tina answered. “I need to do a bit more thinking on which career I’m going to go into. My mother isn’t happy that I’m still making up my mind but she’ll learn to get over it.”

“Your mother will not rest until she sees you in engineering.” Chris and Tina laughed, “What about you, Nines?”

“Cognitive science.” He responded.

“I’m computer science,” Gavin pitched in. “You know what else I am? Friggin hungry. We gonna eat or what?”

“Amen,” Tina answered. The three humans picked up their menus and looked at what was on offer. Nines took that time to respond to a message from Connor saying he had arrived safely back in Detroit. Something told Nines that Connor was going to be clingy over message transition for a little while.

“So, how long have you two been dating?” Tina asked, looking at Nines and Gavin.

Nines and Gavin were both quiet for a moment, stunned into silence. Then, at the same time –

“WHAT?!”

“We just met today.”

The former and much louder declaration, obviously from Gavin. He was almost beet red and looked just about ready to run out of the restaurant.

Tina and Chris laughed, “Oh my God, I’m sorry.” She said, Chris laughing so hard he seemed like he was about to fall out of his chair. “Damn, with the way you guys were flirting, I though you must have been together or some shit. My bad.”

“We weren’t flirting,” Nines responded. His thirium pump was working much too hard for him to be comfortable. If he were more human, he was sure he would be as red as Gavin was. “Gavin was just being infuriating.”

Gavin scoffed at his response, “I wouldn’t date a plastic prick anyway. I like human chicks, sorry to let you down there, Tina.”

Nines tried to ignore that disappointment he felt at knowing Gavin would never consider him as an option.

He shouldn’t be thinking about his roommate like that anyway, they had to live together after all. Nines needed to train himself to be able to admire how handsome Gavin was without getting his hopes up. He wasn’t the only good-looking person on the planet, just the first one he had found his eyes drawn to. Hopefully he would find someone else who would draw his eyes just as much and wouldn’t have a massive attitude.

“You keep telling yourself that, Gavin.” Tina winked at him playfully and he glared at her in return.

The conversation continued easily throughout their dinner, all of them seemingly getting along. Despite their night starting with conversations about Nines being an android, it wasn’t mentioned again. It felt nice, to just be able to converse with humans without them asking him a million and one questions. He felt like a person among humans for the first time in his short life. 

They left around 10pm, the boys saying farewell to Tina and taking the walk back to the Oxford dorms. Chris complained about twelve times about how he was tired and about the walk being too far. Gavin threatened to knock him out and leave him on the side of the road if he kept complaining an equal amount of times.

Chris claimed the first shower when they got back and Nines and Gavin waited in their room to take their respective turns.

“So, can androids actually shower? Because if not I think I have some spare electrical wipes,” Gavin looked much too satisfied with himself for that one.

Nines sarcastically smiled back at him, “You’re the most selfless person I have ever met, Gavin Reed.”

Gavin sighed dramatically and sighed, “What can I say? I’m a giver.”

Nines sat down at his desk and Gavin flopped down onto his bed, “So what freaky shit do you during the night? Do you have to plug yourself in? I can free up one of my power points to help a roommate in need.”

“Truly a giver,” Nines rolled his eyes. “I only go into stasis once a week and charge once a month. Don’t worry though, I won’t watch you in your sleep or do anything weird. I’ll just read or something, I can see in the dark so you don’t have to worry about me keeping you awake.”

“Eh,” Gavin shrugged but it looked awkward considering he was laying on his back. “I hardly sleep, so you won’t be a problem. If it’s a good day, I can get two or three hours. Guess we worked out as roommates in that way, I was kinda worried about being too much of a dick to my roommate for keeping such weird hours.”

Nines wished they were in a good enough place that he could ask Gavin why that was the case but he knew it would be pushing it. Instead, he settled for a smile, a genuine one, rather than the sarcasm that had laced all his interactions with Gavin. “I guess it did, didn’t it?”

The two of them kept eye contact for several moments, until Nines noticed the general noise of their sweet had significantly decreased. “I think Chris is out of the shower now, you can go first, if you want.”

Gavin cringed, “Gross, were you listening to him shower or some shit?”

“No, you idiot. I could hear the water rushing through the pipes, now I can’t hear it anymore. So go shower.”

Gavin got up from his bed, grabbed his things and left the room for his shower. “Electrical wipes are in my desk drawer, if you want them!” He called out as he left.

Nines laughed and shook his head. Gavin was certainly interesting. Though he seemed hostile toward Nines at times, the android found that their interactions to usually border on playful. Living with Gavin was going to be challenging, and certainly mentally exhausting to deal with such a combative personality, but Nines hoped that their quirks would bring them together.

Would it be difficult to try to ignore the intriguing grey of the other male’s eyes? Or the softness of his brown hair? Or that every bit of skin Nines had the pleasure of seeing was smooth and olive in complexion? Or that he was slender in just the way that Nines found to be pleasing?

Probably. Though he supposed that ignoring the beauty of those around you in the pursuit of friendship was part of the human experience.

With that, Nines sat on his bed with his back against the wall, picking up the book he was currently reading. Some may find it surprising that it took Nines an incredibly long time to get through a book. His analysis and investigative programming made him prone to overanalysing and imagining every line he read. Particularly because he was so drawn to topics such as psychology and philosophy, a concept so foreign to all the knowledge he was naturally programmed with.

He was so preoccupied with his reading that he didn’t notice the reduction of background noise, as he had with Chris. Instead, he didn’t realise Gavin had finished showering until he heard his voice. “Argh, Freud. I swear my old man owns everything that dude has ever written. You into psych, Nines?”

Gavin was wearing baggy grey sweatpants and a tight black shirt, drying his hair with his towel as he came back into the room and sat on his own bed. “Yes, I am intrigued by the way humans process information. Freud was an influence on many of the psychologists whose work I have an interest in.”

“You’re kinda weird, tin can. Anyway, shower is free so go ahead. Didn’t see any oil for your hinges in the bathroom though, so I hope you brought your own.”

“Damn, I guess I’ll just have to be squeaking when I move tomorrow. C’est la vie!” Gavin laughed at his response, and Nines couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he took his shower and prepared for bed. Or, rather, the night ahead. He had a lot of _The Interpretation of Dreams_ to get through.

Gavin was on his computer when Nines came back into the room, headphones on and watching some kind of show. Leaving him to his own devices, Nines went back to his reading. It wasn’t long before he was interrupted, though. Gavin’s episode must have ended because the man called out to Nines to get his attention.

When Nines looked up from his book, he saw that Gavin was now sitting on the floor between their beds. “Metal man, do you want to play Uno with me?”

Nines put his book down, curiously looking at the deck of cards Gavin was shuffling. “I’ve never played. Is it difficult?”

“You’ve never played Uno?!” Gavin seemed shocked. He then slapped the floor in front of him, “Sit right here, Nines. It’s time for me to kick your ass. No scanning the cards, though. I’ll known if you’re friggin cheating.”

Nines gently lowered himself until he was sitting with his legs crossed on the ground. Gavin started dealing the cards, explaining the rules of the game to him.

And so their night went. How many games did they play? Well, it was more than Nines cared to pay attention to, though he would admit to scanning Gavin’s cards on two occasions, just so that the shorter male could win the final tally.


End file.
